Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to soil sampling, and more particularly to liners for use in collecting a soil sample.
Soil samples are frequently taken from agricultural fields and other ground to obtain information about the soil, including its organic content, mineral content and pollutant levels. Soil samples are generally obtained by inserting a probe rod into the soil to capture a sample and then withdrawing the probe rod and sample from the soil. To facilitate handling of the soil sample, sampler liners are often used; these liners fit within the probe rod and encase the sample. The soil sample is removed from the liner by cutting (usually manually) along the length of the liner, spreading the liner to expose the soil sample, and lifting the sample from the liner.
Soil samples of relatively large cross-sectional area are often desirable. These larger samples call for liners with relatively thick walls that can withstand the axial and radial forces imposed upon the liner by the insertion process and the soil sample itself. Cutting these thicker-walled liners, however, has proven difficult (if not impossible) and dangerous. In addition, the liners are generally used only one time, and are then discarded; users may require several liners each day. Accordingly, the liners are typically shipped to the users in bulk, in quantities of approximately twenty five (25) per box. Because the liners are relatively rigid cylinders, however, a considerable amount of empty space (air) is shipped in each box; the liner material itself comprises a fairly small volume.
There is therefore a need for a soil sampler liner having sufficient strength to withstand the forces imposed upon it while allowing a user to remove a soil sample and permitting more compact and economical packaging and shipment of the liners.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a soil sampler liner allowing easy removal of the soil sample.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a soil sampler liner for taking large-diameter soil samples while allowing safe and efficient removal of the soil sample.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a soil sampler liner capable of withstanding the axial and radial forces imposed upon the liner by larger-diameter soil samples while allowing a user to easily remove the soil sample from the probe and liner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a soil sampler liner that can be easily and safely cut to enable a user to remove a soil sample from the liner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a soil sampler liner that may be compactly and economically packaged and shipped in relatively large quantities.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a soil sampler liner with areas of reduced wall thickness. The liner is defined by a continuous wall that has a reduced area extending along at least a portion of the length of the liner. The wall has at least two distinct areas of varying thickness; a reduced wall area and walls areas adjacent to the reduced wall area. The thickness of the wall at the reduced wall area is less than the thickness of the wall at the adjacent areas, to permit a user to easily and safely cut through the wall at the reduced wall area and expose the soil sample contained within the liner. The liner is radially compressible into a generally figure-eight shape for compact and economical packaging and shipment.